


Noble Truth

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-12
Updated: 2009-03-12
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry knows exactly what he's getting into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noble Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Severus meets his match.

**Title:** Noble Truth  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s)/Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/profile)[**harry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/) 's prompt #23: Veritaserum  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Length:** 100  
 **Warnings:** Slytherin!Harry.  
 **Summary:** Harry knows exactly what he's getting into.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Notes:** Severus meets his match.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Noble Truth

~

After Harry’s proposal, Severus froze. Their tea steamed on the table between them. “You’re mad,” he whispered. “I’m a washed-up Slytherin Death Eater, you’re Harry Potter. You can’t know what you’re getting into--”

Harry smiled. “One: I could’ve been Slytherin myself; two: I love you; and three: you’re not washed-up.”

“I _am_ a Death Eater, however.”

“Ex-Death Eater.”

“Same thing.”

“Not true.”

“Harry--”

“Severus, yes or no?”

Severus sipped his tea, determined to be noble. “Yes.” His eyes widened.

Harry grinned. “Guess the Veritaserum kicked in.”

Severus raised an eyebrow, then smiled. “Perhaps you do know what you’re getting into.”

~


End file.
